La Prophétie d'Artégor Nexus
by M.J. Doris
Summary: Une après-midi de chaleur, Aarche, Adim, Artégor et Norata se retrouve au Planète Akilian. Une discution en entraînant une autre, Artégor se mets à dire quelques vérités sur leur futur...


**Auteur :** M.J. Doris

**Titre :** La Prophétie d'Artégor Nexus

**Disclamer :** L'univer de _Galactik Football_ appartient à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli, le reste ( comme le personnage de Jasson ) est à moi. Il est possible que certains personnages soient O.O.C. dans cet OS.

**Résumé :** Venait passer une après-midi en compagnie d'Artégor, Aarch, Adim et Norata dans leur jeunes années.

**Note auteur :** Un petit OS dédicassé à Little Wolf Of Snow (oui, rien que pour toi 8D !) Parce qu'elle seule connait la danse de la joie Kirbytienne ;P

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Prophétie<em>**

**_d'Artégor Nexus_**

* * *

><p><strong>- Vous allez voir, ça va être génial !<strong>

**- Mieux que ça, phénoménale, même !**

**- Et si vous faisiez comme si vous nous expliquiez ?**

Artégor Nexus n'était pas connu pour sa grande patience. Alors, quand Sinedd était venu le chercher lui disant qu'il « avait quelque chose d'incroyablement urgent et important à lui montré » et qu'ils avaient croisés Aarch, Adim, Clamp, les parents de Rocket, de Mei, de Tia, des jumeaux, de Yuki, Maïa et la mère de Micro-Ice (Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? T.T) ainsi que Sonny Blackbones et certains Pirates, il avait commencé à se poser des questions.

_Qu'avaient-ils de si important à leur montrer ?_

Ils étaient tous réunis devant la gigantesque holo-TV de la Faculté de Galactik Football d'Aarch. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe ainsi que leur parents. Artégor remarqua que Thran était en train de s'occuper du vidéo projecteur tout en bidouillant quelques trucs sur l'ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva le pouce en signe de victoire et Micro-Ice en profita pour se placer entre l'holo-TV et les occupants – forcés ? – de la pièce.

**- Merci à tous d'être présent **, commença-t-il,** même ceux à qui on a un petit peu forcé la main... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas déçus !** s'exclama le petit numéro trois de l'équipe avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

**- Assez de blabla, Micro-Ice, et montrez nous enfin le pourquoi de cette réunion. Si je peux appeler se rassemblement comme tel, bien sûr.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Nexus, vous serez le premier à adorer !**

Et sur un nouveau clin d'œil, l'attaquant alla s'assoir aux pieds de Sinedd en compagnie de la petite sœur de ce dernier et invita Thran a « _envoyer la sauce_ ». Le défenseur lui répondit par un « _ça roule_ » et mis en route la vidéo.

Est-ce que quelqu'un apprendrait un jour à ces enfants à parler correctement ? Artégor Nexus secoua la tête de lassitude et se concentra sur les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

Ce n'était pas du grand art, ça c'est sur. Mais ce n'était pas mauvais non plus. Les images montraient un paysage paradisiaque au travers d'une vitre. Rien d'intéressant jusque là. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, que presque tout le monde reconnu aussitôt se fasse entendre.

_**- Adé, lâches un peu ta caméra et viens jouer, tu veux ?**_

_**- En plus c'est ton tour**_, renchérit une autre voix masculine.

Adim, laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Le caméraman, ou plutôt, LA caméraman venait de faire un demi-tour sur elle-même pour filmer en gros plan trois garçons assit sur des canapés autour d'une table. Malgré les années, tous purent reconnaître Norata, Artégor et Aarch assit sur les canapés du Planète Akilian.

**- Mais alors, le décor...** souffla Kira.

**- Akilian avant la glaciation**, murmura Sonny Blackbones.

D'Jok serra l'avant-bras gauche de son père. Il se doutait bien que ce passage – ainsi que d'autres à venir – chagrinerait son père, qui se sentait encore responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la planète. Le chef des Pirates émit un petit sourire à son fils et se concentra sur l'écran. Les trois garçons, un verre de soda à la main, attendait sagement qu'Adim – car il ne s'agissait que d'elle – vienne jouer à son tour au jeu que tout le monde reconnu : les paris sportifs.

_**- Je pari sur le fait qu'on ira jusqu'au Genèse Stadium**_, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant la table, les garçons toujours dans le viseur de sa caméra.

**_- Et comment ! _**s'exclama Norata.**_Et même que cette Cup on va la gagner !_**

**_- Norata, soit mignon, assit toi et arrête de nous faire honte, tu veux ?_**répondit calmement Artégor en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

**_- Tssk ! Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que j'ai raison mon petit Nex' !_**le contredit le grand frère de Aarch en passant son bras gauche par dessus les épaules d'Artégor Nexus et lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans la poitrine.

_**- Correction**_, commença Artégor en retirant le bras de Norata de sur ses épaules, _**je crois tout d'abord en notre tallant. Et plus dans le mien que dans le tiens, mon petit **__**Nono**_, répondit le brun en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_**- Vous savez**_, intervint pour la première fois Aarch, _**pour la gagner cette Cup, il faudrait peut-être qu'on soit d'abord sélectionnés, non ?**_

_**- Enfin un homme qui a une logique !**_ s'exclama Adim.

_**- Hey !**_ lui répondirent Norata et Artégor en la fusillant – ou plutôt la caméra – du regard, leurs bras croisés sur leur poitrine.

_**- Je plaisante, les garçons, vous savez bien que j'aime vous taquiner ?**_ répondit la rousse en faisant apparaître son bras gauche à l'écran pour leur tirer la joue et ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

**- Mon bracelet**, s'étonna Adim en contemplant le bracelet que les trois garçons lui avaient offert pour l'anniversaire de ses seize ans et qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée depuis.

**- Je savais bien que ce bracelet me disait quelque chose**, dit Artégor en se souvenant du présent qu'il avait offert à Adim avec l'aide d'Aarch et de Norata. **C'était pour fêter tes seize ans, on s'étaient même ruinés pour te l'offrir ce bracelet !**

**- Il est vrai qu'à l'époque on étaient pas très riche**, souligna Norata en souriant.

_**- En parlant de sélection, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, non ?**_ fit remarquer la rousse de la vidéo.

_**- En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !**_ lui répondit Norata en fixant la caméra qui fit un zoom sur son visage.

_**- Intelligence féminine, Norata, voyons !**_ lui répondit Artégor en souriant en passant à son tour un bras par dessus l'épaule de l'aîné des deux frères.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Adim, nous avons encore largement le temps de nous rendre au stade**_, la rassura le futur entraîneur des Snow Kids tandis que la caméra se tournait vers lui. _**En plus, on peut même encore rester un petit peu ici.**_

_**- Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que les meilleurs se font toujours désirer**_, ajouta Norata dans un clin d'œil alors que la caméra revenait sur lui.

_**- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, cher ami**_, conclu Artégor en serrant la main de Norata.

_**- Je sais, Nex', je sais**_, répondit ce dernier dans un mouvement de nuque qui fit voler ses cheveux et rire tout le monde.

**- Je faisait vraiment **_**ça**_** ?** demanda Norata.

**- Absolument**, lui répondit Kira. **C'est d'ailleurs ton coup de mèche qui m'a séduite**, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

**- Chut ! Voilà le moment le plus important !** leur dit Micro-Ice.

Les adultes regardèrent le numéro trois avec un air d'autoroute sur le visage, clairement visible. Il ne cherchèrent pas plus à le comprendre et reportèrent leur regard sur l'holo-TV.

_**- De toute manière on ne pourra qu'être sélectionnés**_, affirma Norata, en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, les jambes croisées et son verre de soda dans une main. _**Pose cette caméra et vient un peu t'assoir, toi !**_

Le Norata de la vidéo se leva, prit la caméra des mains d'Adim qui se mit à rire en même temps que la vraie qui se remémorait cette scène. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'image avait cessée de bouger et filmait à présent les quatre adolescents assit sur les canapés.

_**- T'es pas mieux comme ça ? Et je suis même sûr que tu passe beaucoup mieux que nous l'écran**_, en conclu Norata en pointant son index vers la caméra le visage souriant.

_**- La classe féminine, mon cher Nono**_, lui répondit Adim, le dos bien droit, croisant ses jambes et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Je faisait ça aussi ?**

**- Bienvenue au club, Adé !** lui répondit Norata.

Tous se mirent à rire alors qu'Adim se cachait le visage entre ses mains, rouge de honte mais souriant quand même.

_**- Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûr, Norata ?**_ demanda Aarch ?

_**- Parce que j'ai un sixième sens et il ne se trompe jamais, comme vous le savez si bien !**_

Voilà enfin le moment tant attendu, ce dit Artégor, en même temps qu'Aarch, Adime et Norata. Ils commençaient vraiment à se souvenir de cette après-midi chaude au Planète Akilian.

_**- Je peux te dire qu'on va les réussir haut la main ces sélections ! Et que la Cup elle est pour nous !**_

_**- Je ne serais pas si sûr de toi, à ta place.**_

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers Artégor.

_**- Et pourquoi donc ?**_ demanda Norata, un poil vexé du manque de confiance du meilleur ami de son frère.

_**- Oh, je ne dis pas que nous n'allons pas être sélectionnés pour jouer dans l'équipe, ça je le sais aussi, mais c'est pour la suite des événements que je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne comme tu l'espères tant.**_

_**- Et si le Grand Artégor Nexus nous expliquait le fond de sa pensée ?**_ rétorqua Norata.

**- Vas-y, Nex', éclaire nous**, ajouta le faire aîné d'Arch en regardant Artégor.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de regarder l'écran, un faible sourire soulevant ses commissures.

_**- Et bien, moi je pense que nous n'irons pas très loin dans cette Cup**_, déclara le brun en buvant calmement une gorgée de son soda.

La confession du brun jeta un froid polaire sur le petit groupe de la vidéo.

_**- Et ?**_ demanda Norata.

_**- En fait**_, commença Artégor en posant précipitamment son verre sur la table, _**il va y avoir une énorme explosion sur Akilian lors de la fin des sélections des équipes qui joueront la Cup**_, dit-il très sérieusement alors que ses trois amis étaient pris d'un fous rire.

_**- Mais oui et la Technoïd va créer une équipe de robots joueurs de foot aussi ?**_ dit Adim en se tenant les côtes toujours hilare.

_**- Exactement ! En fait, mon histoire commence lors des sélections**_, reprit l'ancien entraîneur des Shadows plus sérieux que jamais. _**Aarch et moi on deviendra les meilleurs attaquants que l'histoire du Galactik Football que la Galxie n'est jamais connue ! Même que le pied gauche magique de Norata nous sera foutrement utile pour nos prochains matchs !**_ s'exclama Artégor en se levant et faisant semblant de taper dans un ballon du pied gauche. _**Sans oublier que toutes les équipes de la Galaxie nous environs notre superbe gardienne, qui ne laissera passer aucuns ballons !**_ poursuivit-il en s'inclinant devant la rousse qui continuait de rire accompagnée des deux frères.

**- Je me souviens de cette histoire !** s'exclama Norata alors que les trois autres commençaient eux aussi à se souvenir.

_**- Vous vérez, on seras les meilleurs joueurs de la Galaxie ! Sans oublier le deuxième milieux de terrain et les deux défenseurs, bien sûr. Je me demande qui ça va être ?**_ demanda Artégor, plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres.

_**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement dans ton délire ?**_ le questionna Norata qui était maintenant à genoux sur le sol à force de rire.

_**- On passeras toutes les phases éliminatoires tranquillement mais lors du dernier match, contre les Shadows, même, qui se déroulera dans notre bon vieux stade,**_ précisa Artégor, _**il va y avoir une explosion !**_

_**- Et elle viendra d'où ton explosion ?**_ quémanda Aarch, en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues devant la grande imagination de son meilleur ami.

_**- Euh... En fait il faut remonter encore plus loin qu'aujourd'hui !**_ se reprit le brun toujours debout. _**Euh... En fait c'est deux scientifiques de la Technoïd ils vont travailler secrètement sur la fabrication d'un faux fluide !**_

_**- Un faut fluide ? Pour quel intérêt ?**_

_**- Euh...**_

_**- Pour les robots footballeurs, voyons, Norata**__** !**_ intervint Adim.

_**- Tout à fait !**_ continua Artégor. _**C'est un faux fluide pour les robots footballeurs, car la Technoïd rêve de participer à la Galactik Football Cup elle aussi ! Mais ! Beh oui, il y a toujours un mais**_, leur expliqua le brun. _**Le psychopathe – oui, un psychopathe, faut bien un méchant dans l'histoire, quand même, non ? – il s'est littéralement foutus de la gueule des deux scientifiques et en fait le « FF » – Faux Fluide, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit – va lui servir à prendre le contrôle de la galaxie ! Mais comme nos deux scientifiques ne sont pas si naïfs que ça, ils vont très vite découvrirent les plans catastrophes de l'autre psychopathe ! Même que le plus grand des deux – ouais parce qu'il y aura un grand et un petit – il va voler le truc bizarre, là, qu'il a fabriqué avec son collègue et il va aussi voler un vaisseau de la Technoïd pour s'enfuir. Mais il sera pas tout seul ! Il sera accompagné de sa femme !**_

Sonny serra les poings. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien tout ce que venait de dire le jeune Artégor. Il se détendit un peu en sentent la main de son fils se refermer sur la sienne. C'est fous comme il ressemblait à sa mère...

_**- Ils se feront ensuite poursuivre jusqu'ici**_, poursuivit Artégor en mimant certains gestes, **_en plein centre ville de notre chère Akilian et leur vaisseau sera touché par un tire d'un des autres vaisseaux de la Technoïd et ils vont s'écraser sur le terrain vague, où les mioches jouent aux foot et se prennent pour de grands joueurs. Là-bas, un autre vaisseau les attendra, piloté par un pote du grand blond – j'ai décidé qu'il serait blond, Nora, laisses moi parler !_**

_**- Mais j'ai rien dit !**_

_**- Beh continu comme ça ! Bref ! Euh... Ah oui ! Le grand blond va demander à son pote pilote – hey, ça rime ! – d'emmener sa femme en sécurité alors que lui va tenter de cacher le machin-fluide-bizarre-qui-fait-peur. Mais horreur suprême, il verra le vaisseau de son pote-pilote et de sa femme exploser ! Fous de douleur il ne verra pas les vaisseaux de la Technoïd arriver sur lui avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus. Pris par surprise, il lâchera sa mallette contenant le Bizarre-Fluide qui finira par exploser ! L'explosion sera tellement phénoménale qu'elle provoquera la glaciation de la planète !**_

_**- Mais oui, Nex', et moi je vais devenir fleuriste, aussi ! **_lui dit Norata en riant.

_**- Tu deviendra fleuriste que tu le veuille ou non, mon petit Nono ! Car en fait, lors de l'explosion du Bidule-Fluide, le stade s'écroulera, enfin, pas complètement, hein ! Et tu perdra ta jambe gauche, tu verra !**_

_**C- 'est ça et le Souffle va complètement disparaître de la surface d'Akilian aussi ?**_

_**- J'te le jure, Aarch !**_

_**- Et sinon, il y a un moment qui n'est pas trop catastrophique dans ton histoire ?**_

_**- Et bien, ma chère Adim, tu sera contente de savoir que... que... Que la femme du grand blond à survécu ! Et même plus ! Elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon ! Elle aura la chance de tomber – littéralement parlant – sur... Sur Maïa, tiens, qui l'aidera à se mettre à l'abri et à donner naissance à son fils !**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi, encore ?**_

**- Je ne m'en souvenais même pas !** souffla Maïa.

**- Moi non plus, je savais même plus que tu était dans l'histoire, Maïa**, lui dit Artégor.

_**- Artégor était en train de nous dire qu'il avait des dons de voyances et il nous racontait ce qui allait se passer dans le futur**_, répondit Aarch à Maïa, en lui faisant une place près de lui sur le canapé.

_**- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans, moi ?**_

_**- Tu sauve une femme et son bébé, ma chère ! Enfin, la mère finira par mourir d'épuisement, malheureusement**_, expliqua le brun un peu gêné._** Et avant de mourir elle te demandera de prendre soin de son fils,**_reprit-il en pointant Maïa du doigt. _**Et même qu'elle te dira elle-même le prénom à donner au petit, avec un bijou à lui transmettre en lui expliquant qu'il vient d'elle.**_

D'Jok se mit à jouer avec le bracelet de son père qui était identique au sien. Sonny se mit à sourire en voyant son fils tripoter son bracelet, qu'il avait fait lui même et offert à sa compagne quelques années auparavant.

_**- Et même que ce petit il... il deviendra le meilleur ami du fils de notre chère serveuse préféré !**_

**- Mais c'est moi !**

**- Tu passe à la télé, maman !** s'exclama Micro-Ice avec entrain.

_**- Artégor, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire : non, les footballeurs ne m'intéresse pas.**_

_**- Tu me brises le cœur, très chère, en disant cela, tu le sais ?**_

_**- Cadeau de la maison !**_ lui répondit la mère du benjamin de l'équipe en déposant devant eux une nouvelle tournée de soda et un thé pour Maïa.

**- T'as évité le pire, M-Ice**, lui dit D'jok dans un clin d'œil.

**- Je t'ai entendu D'Jok**, lui signala Artégor.

_**- Te joindrais tu au moins à nous pour boire un verre ?**_ demanda le Artégor de la vidéo pas vexé pour un sous.

_**- Il y a peu de monde pour l'instant, alors pourquoi pas. En plus j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il vous fait rire depuis toute à l'heure**_, leur dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoire du canapé, derrière Maïa.

_**- Il ce passe qu'Artégor a décider de se moquer de mes dons de voyances**_, lui expliqua son amie voyante.

_**- Je ne me moque aucunement de tes dons, Maïa, je te prouve juste que, moi-même ici présent, je suis plus doué que toi pour lire l'avenir.**_

_**- Il a prédit que nous aurions un fils toutes les deux et qu'ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis de la Galaxie.**_

_**- Et deux futur attaquants de génies, même ! Après Aarch et moi, bien entendu.**_

_**- Il faudrait déjà que je rencontre « le futur père » de mon « futur fils »**_, lui fit remarquer la blonde en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts.

_**- Mais tu vas le rencontrer ! Aujourd'hui même, pour être précis, se sera le prochain client que tu servira, tu verra !**_

_**- J'ai hâte de voir ça**_, répondit la serveuse en un clin d'œil. _**Tu disait que nos enfants, à Maïa et à moi, seraient de grands joueurs de football. Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?**_

_**- Parce que eux aussi auront une des meilleures équipe que la Galaxie n'est connue ! Elle sera même dirigée par le fils de Norata !**_

_**- Mon fils ?**_

_**- Exactement ! Que tu aura avec... la prochaine femme qui passera la porte du Planète Akilian !**_

_**- Mais oui, et tu a aussi une idée de comment il s'appellera ?**_

_**- Ça commencera par un R, j'en suis persuadé.**_

**- Tu disait, Norata ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais mis en toute ton sixième sens, Artégor !**

**- C'est cela, oui.**

Jusque là, Artégor n'avais fait aucune erreur. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était produit, peu de temps après.

_**- Et je serais même son parrain, tiens !**_

_**- Quoi ?**_ s'écria Aarch. _**Et pourquoi toi, précisément ?**_

_**- Parce que je l'ai décidé et que toi tu sera déjà son oncle à ce petit !**_ répondit Artégor en croisant les bras.

_**- C'est pas une raison**_, lui répondit Aarch en croisant lui aussi les bras.

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard, une moue de défis sur le visage.

**- Ça me fait penser qu'on n'a toujours pas choisit**, fit remarquer Kira à son compagnon dans un murmure, alors qu'Aarch et Artégor se jetaient des regards en coin.

_**- Et si tu nous racontait la suite ?**_ demanda Adim, pour essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

_**- La suite... Ah oui ! Et bien... Le fils de Norata, donc, il... euh... Il deviendra Ambassadeur après sa carrière de footballeur.**_

_**- Et... comment il va le devenir ?**_ demanda Chloé.

_**- En fait il va tomber amoureux de la fille unique de nos actuels Ambassadeurs.**_

_**- Mais ils n'ont pas encore d'enfant**_, soulignât Adim.

_**- Sa ne saurait tarder ! Dans maximum quatre ans ils seront les heureux parents d'une petite fille. Et même qu'elle deviendra milieux de terrain tout comme le fils de Norata – qui aura un pieds droit magique et non un gauche – dans la future équipe qui sera entraînée par... Par Aarch, tiens !**_

_**- Moi ?**_

_**- Oui ! Et même que tu as décider de créer l'équipe une fois revenu sur Akilian, car, après l'explosion du Machin-Fluide on sera partit tous les deux pour jouer chez les Sadows, sauf que tu sera malade à cause du Smog et tu mettra donc un terme à ta carrière en me laissant tomber comme une vieille chaussette et que je t'en voudrais pour les vingt ans à venir, même.**_

_**- Et nous alors ?**_ questionna Norata.

_**- Toi t'es devenu fleuriste, je te l'ai déjà dit, Nono ! Quant à Adim elle refusera de nous suivre chez les Shadows. Se sera la fin de près de quinze ans d'amitié**_, annonça le brun d'un air sombre. _**Mais !**_ reprit-il en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses interlocuteurs. _**Tu reviendra ! Ah, et tu te sera fait soigner du Smog sur la Panète Wamba par une femme qui deviendra la soigneuse de ton équipe. Et même que le petit – mais si l'autre savant de la Technoïd, suivez un peu ! – sera ton... conseillé technique, on va dire. C'est même lui qui te poussera à revenir sur notre chère Akilian. Tu trouvera même les tous premiers membres de ton équipe ici même, au Planète Akilian ! Il s'agira bien sur de mini-Maïa et mini-Chloé**_, expliqua le brun en se penchant vers la mère de Micro-Ice.

_**- Tu ne m'intéresse toujours pas, Artégor.**_

_**- Ainsi que deux de leurs amis ! Des jumeaux, même ! Pourquoi des jumeaux, je n'en sais pas plus. Même que l'un des deux, le plus jeune je dirais, sera atteint d'une maladie bizarre, causée par l'explosion du Bizarre-Fluide, justement ! Maladie qui sauvera toute l'équipe lors de leur troisième Cup ! Oui parce qu'ils vont gagner les deux premières les doigts dans le nez.**_

_**- Carrément ?**_

_**- Tout à fait ma petite Maïa !**_

_**- Et il occuperont quelle place dans l'équipe tes jumeaux ? Défenseurs ?**_ demanda Chloé.

_**- Un seul seulement, l'autre, le plus jeune sera gardien et même un sacré gardien ! Hey ! Même que ton fils il tombera amoureux de leur cousine !**_

Micro-Ice se mit à rougir alors que les autres se mettaient à rire. Fichu passage !

_**- Mais avant, il sera amoureux de la deuxième défenseur de l'équipe, qui sera une vraie muraille avec l'autre joueur, d'ailleurs. Et en fait, elle, elle sera amoureuse de ton fils chère Maïa. Elle sera même la cause de la toute première dispute entre les deux attaquants. Même que le petit brun – oui il sera brun – décidera de partir. Et sans le savoir il va retrouver le père de son ami – qui sera roux, lui – qui a survécu !**_

_**- Le père du fils qu'on m'a confié ?**_

_**- Oui, Maïa, c'est lui-même. Et en fait il est devenu le chef de... D'un genre de groupe de mercenaires qui passeront leur temps à s'en prendre à la Technoïd, parce qu'il est pas content et qu'il est persuadé qu'ils ont tués sa Femme. Ce qui n'est pas faux...**_

Artie ne put s'empêcher de rire avec son ami Benett en repensant à leurs batailles contre la Technoïd.

_**- Mais le plus petit décidera de revenir dans l'équipe et de passer l'éponge et sera même le petit protégé de ta future belle-fille.**_

Meï, qui était assise aux côtés de Micro-Ice, ne put s'empêcher de lui coller un énorme baiser sur la joue, qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

_**- Mon pauvre chéri, il va en vire des galères en amour.**_

_**- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par le trouver l'amour de sa vie.**_

_**- Oui, il ne faut pas oublier la cousine des jumeaux**_, rappela Adim.

_**- Ça sera pas elle.**_

_**- Ah bon ?**_

_**- Oui, parce que... Comment dire ? En fait se sera une personne que le fils de Maïa ne supportera pas, ainsi que les jumeaux. Oui, parce que le tiens, ma chère, il sera le chouchou de tout le monde et ils voudront tous le protéger.**_

_**- Je me demande bien ce que cette fille aura pu faire au fils qui va me tomber du ciel.**_

_**- Ah mais ça ne sera pas une fille, ça sera un garçon !**_

_**- Un garçon ?**_

Micro-Ice se pressa un plus contre les jambes Sinedd alors que se dernier posait une main sur son épaule. (Kirby =D)

_**- Oui cher public.**_

_**- Remarquez, tant que mon fils sera heureux et que cette autre garçon prend soin de lui moi ça me va**_, répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules.

**- Merci belle-maman**, répondit Sinedd en se tournant vers la mère de son petit ami.

_**- C'est dommage, j'aurais aimée être grand-mère.**_

_**- Ah mais tu le serra, ils vont adoptés**_, répondit Artégor.

_**- Laisses moi deviner**_, reprit Aarch en un sourire, _**ils seront un modèle pour tous les futurs joueurs de Galactik Football, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Tout à fait, Aarch !**_

_**- Et qui sera ce garçon exactement ?**_ demanda Adim. _**Je doit dire qu'il m'intrigue. Détesté par tous et aimé d'un. Tu t'es pris pour Shakspeare et réécrivant **_**Roméo et Juliette**_** ou quoi ?**_

_**- Ne les compare jamais à Roméo et Juliette, ils se vexeront. Et en fait le fils de Maïa le détestera parce qu'il croyait qu'il embêtait le plus petit alors que pas du tout ! Le grand brun – il sera brun lui aussi – sera venu en aide au petit brun qui se faisait chahuter par des plus grands. Mais ça ton fils il le saura jamais, parce que pour lui c'était le grand brun qui embêtait le petit et pas les autres, je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**_

**- Ah bon ?** s'étonna D'Jok.

**- Peut-être qu'à partir maintenant tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parles**, lui répondit Micro-Ice.

_**- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, **_répondit Adim dans un sourire.

_**- Tant mieux, je me sentais pas de répéter...**_

_**- En fait c'est un mini-toi. Et tu vas tellement l'adorer ce petit que tu vas l'adopter ?**_

_**- Et même que le petit brun , avec l'aide de Maïa retrouvera les vrais parents du grand brun qui sont en fait bloqués sur la Frontière 17, pourquoi là-bas, je ne sais pas ! **_ poursuivit Artégor, éludant la question d'Adim. _**Et chose que personne ne saura, c'est que tous les **__**deux étaient en couple depuis leur première Cup !**_ _**Et même que le grand brun deviendra attaquant dans l'équipe d'Aarch. Mais il la quittera et ira chez les Shadows que je dirigerais **_! s'exclama Artégor en bombant le torse.

_**- Rien que ça ?**_ dit Aarch en arquant un sourcil.

_**- Oui ! Et Adim sera la président de la Ligue de la Cup, tiens !**_

_**- Wow !**_ dit la rousse dans un grand sourire. _**Présidente, c'est vrai ?**_

_**- Bien sûr ! Mais comme on te jugera trop proche d'Aarch, on te demandera de démissionner de ton poste. Sauf que c'est lui qui démissionnera de son poste d'entraîneur pour laisser sa place au fils de Norata.**_

_**- Et toi alors ?**_

_**- Beh disons que moi je ferais un peu la gueule à tout le monde peu de temps après l'explosion, en fait. Suivez, un peu ! Mais lors de la deuxième Cup de nos cher bambins une nouvelle explosion aura lieu, toujours à cause du Machin-fluide, hein, c'est pas drôle sinon, mais sur l'Archipel Shadows et non Akilian cette fois. Laissons là un peu tranquille cette pauvre planète. Et le Smog disparaîtra temporairement tout comme le Souffle – qui reviendra lors de la première Cup, je tiens à préciser – et en fait on comprendra que le Smog a un effet néfaste sur les non-Shadows. Et juste après je deviendrais à nouveau le meilleur de nous tous, les vingts années où j'ai fait la tronche mises de côté bien entendu.**_

_**- Et elle sera dû à quoi cette explosion là ?**_

_**- Le Bidule-Fluide, écoutes un peu Maïa, roh !**_

_**- Et pourquoi ?**_

_**- Et bien parce que... parce que... Parce que le psychopathe du début – celui qui a demandé à ce qu'on fabrique un faux fluide, pour ceux qui ont pas suivit – il a décidé de se venger du chef des mercenaires, que j'ai déjà cité une fois. Et en fait il veut lui faire porter le chapeau à lui. Mais en fait il se fera doubler par un de ses sous-fifres et se sera la fin du Général Psychopathe.**_

_**- Pourquoi « Général » ?**_ demanda la mère du benjamin.

_**- Je sais pas, je trouvais que ça collait bien.**_

_**- Ah.**_

_**- Ouais. Et donc le Sous-fifre psychopathe – beh oui, faut bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau – il va demander à ce que la Cup soit avancée et en fait il a créé une équipe de joueuses cyborg encore plus puissante que ceux de la Technoïd, parce que lui il a réussis à leur injecter le Bizarre-Fluide. Et pendant cette Cup, le grand brun il va revenir jouer avec ton équipe sous la demande de ton fils**_, expliqua Artégor en désignant Aarch et Norata à tour de rôle. _**Ah et un de tes joueurs il tombera amoureux de l'une des filles ! Mais lui ce n'est qu'un remplaçant et c'est un ami avec qui les jumeaux le roux et le petit brun jouaient quand il étaient petits.**_

**- Il était temps que j'arrive.**

**- Un peu de patience n'a jamais tué personne, Mark**, lui répondit Artégor.

_**Et donc leur troisième Cup d'affiler ils vont la gagner et tout le monde vivra en paix, avec de l'amour et beaucoup d'enfants ! TADAM !**_ conclu Artégor en se penchant pour saluer alors que les autres l'acclamaient. **_Merci, merci._**

_**- Tu sais quoi, Nex' ? Si ne serais-ce qu'une partie de ton histoire se réalise je veux bien devenir entraîneur chez les Cylopes lors de la prochaine Cup !**_

_**- Tenu, Norata !**_ répondit Artégor en serrant la main de son ami.

_**- Mademoiselle ?**_

_**- Désolée, les amis. J'arrive monsieur !**_

**- Jasson...** souffla Chloé en reconnaissant le « futur père » de son « futur fils ».

Micro-Ice ce leva – au grand désespoir de Sinedd – et alla s'assoir près de sa mère en lui tenant la main. Pendant quelques minutes, Chloé et Jasson restèrent à l'écran. La blonde se remémora les quatre années de bonheur qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de l'homme brun sur lequel la caméra fit un gros plan. Le portrait craché de Micro-Ice.

_**- Qui avait raison ?**_ reprit le Artégor de la vidéo en tournant la caméra sur Norata.

_**- Ça va, c'est pas parce que Chloé rit aux blagues de ce mec que forcément tu as raison...**_

_**- Norata ? Norata ?**_

Norata fixait un point par delà la caméra. Artégor fit faire un cent quatre-vingt degrés à l'objectif et zooma sur une jeune femme qui venait de faire son apparition dans le Planète Akilian. Elle posa son regard sur Norata et se mit à rougir et détournant le regard pour aller s'assoir au bar.

_**- Même pas cap d'y aller, Nora**_, lança Aarch alors que la caméra passait de lui à son frère.

_**- Tenu !**_ dit Norata en s'animant, sautant par dessus l'un des canapés et allant rejoindre la jeune fille au bar qui venait de prendre sa commande au près de Chloé qui jetait des regards à ses amis et à Jasson auprès de qui elle retourna rapidement.

_**- Ç**__**a sera moi le parrain !**_ s'exclama Artégor en fixant la caméra sur Aarch.

_**- Non Ça sera moi !**_ répondit l'autre en se levant !

_**- Moi !**_

_**- Moi !**_

_**- Moi !**_

_**- Je serais marraine !**_ intervint Adim en se glissant entre Aarch et la caméra.

_**- De quoi vous parlez, encore ?**_

La caméra pivota une nouvelle fois, pour zoomer sur Norata et la jeune fille du bar.

_**- Les amis, je vous présente Kira,**_ dit-il en souriant.

_**- Moi, je te dis**_, reprit Artégor.

_**- Moi !**_

_**- Moi !**_

_**- Moi !**_

L'image commença à noircir, disparaissant avec les voix d'Aarch et d'Artégor qui continuaient de se disputer alors qu'une musique commençait à résonner dans les haut-parleurs et qu'un texte fit son apparition au centre de l'image :

**« LA PROPHETIE D'ARTEGOR NEXUS !**

**Bientôt, en DVD vente libre ! »**

Tous applaudirent en riants. Certains essuyèrent quelques larmes. Cela faisait du bien de se remémorer de bons moments comme celui-ci.

**- Mais où avaient vous trouvés cette vidéo ?** demanda Artégor.

Tous les joueurs pointèrent leur index sur Sinedd qui déglutit difficilement. Lui qui redoutait le moment de dire à son ancien entraîneur qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaire personnelles, sur l'ordinateur de l'ancienne salle d'entraînement des Shadows...

**- Euh... Pas taper ?**

**- Sinedd...**

**- Oui ?...**

**- Un contre un. Si tu gagnes je ne dirais rien. Mais si _je_ gagne...**

Le sourire d'Artégor ne rassura aucunement le grand brun.

**- Pensez qu'on vous a rappelé un bon souvenir, monsieur Nexus !** intervint Micro-Ice. **Enfin... peut-être pas joyeux pour tout le monde, mais bon...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Micro-Ice**, lui répondit Sonny Blackbones dans un sourire. **Grâce à toi j'ai ****pu retrouver mon fils. Et je tiens à dire que si j'aurais su ce que Bleylock avait dans la tête...**

**- Ne vous en fait pas, Sonny**, le coupa la mère du benjamin. **Vous ne pouviez pas savoir**, le rassura t-elle.

**- Personne ne vous en veut, Sonny**, ajouta Aarch. **Nous faisons tous des erreurs dans la vie.**

**- Certes, Aarch, mais elles ne coutent pas la vie de centaines de personnes.**

**- Oh ça suffit Sonny ! Je suis persuadée que ceux de l'Autre Monde vont très bien, la preuve, ils ne sont pas revenus en se plaignant d'être remboursés à ce que je sache ?**

Plus personne ne douta de la source d'inspiration de Micro-Ice pour ses blagues.

**- Vous avez raison, Chloé, je vous demande pardon.**

**- Accepté. Et ne vous excusez plus à ce sujet, d'accord ? Et vous aussi Clamp.**

**- Je ne risquerait jamais de mettre une femme en colère en la contredisant !**

Tous se mirent à rire. Jusqu'à ce que...

**- Hey ! Attendez une minute. Je ne suis toujours pas grand-mère ?**

**- T'as perdu Nex' !** s'exclama Norata, en pensant ne pas avoir à entraîner les Cyclopes.

**- En fait...** commença Sinedd en passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son micro-homme. **Avec Micro-Ice on avait quelque chose à vous dire...**

Alors que le visage de Norata passait du beige au blanc, le visage de Chloé s'illumina.

**- Euh... **poursuivit l'ancien Shadows. **Peu de temps avant la compétition sur Paradisia, avec Micro-Ice on avait commencés à parler avenir et donc union et famille...**

**- Eeeeet ?** s'excitait Chloé.

**- Et...**

**- On a découvert qu'aucune loi n'empêchait une union entre deux hommes ainsi que l'adoption et on nous a déjà proposés un petit garçon de deux ans**, acheva le plus jeune alors que sa mère lui sautait dans les bras.

**- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, mon ange !**

**- Moi aussi**, ajouta la mère de Sinedd en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

**- Donc, Micro-Ice ça va être mon deuxième grand frère ?** demanda Suncha la petite sœur de Sinedd. (Je sais plus si elle s'appelle comme ça...)

**- Exactement, Sun !** lui répondit Micro-Ice en lui tendant la main où elle tapa joyeusement.

**- Génial !**

Le reste de la soirée ne fut que célébrations et souvenirs rappelés. Mais l'heure tardive décida de la séparation de tout le groupe. Les joueurs embrassèrent leurs parents – ceux de Tia étant invités chez les parents de Rocket – et montèrent dans leurs chambres pour ce coucher.

Micro-Ice rejoignit Sinedd dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était en train de jouer un morceau de musique à la guitare.

**« _I've been watching,_**

_**I've been waiting,**_

_**In the shadows for my time.**_

_**I've been searching,**_

_**I've been living,**_

**_For tomorrows all my life !_ »**

_In the Shadows_, du groupe The Rasmus. La préféré de Sinedd. Et celle de Micro-Ice.

Le benjamin se glissa doucement dans le dos du plus vieux et posa ses mains sur ses yeux en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Le numéro onze sourit et se tourna pour embrasser le cadet.

**- Attends**, lui dit le petit brun. **T'as rien entendu ?**

Sinedd tandis l'oreille. Effectivement, il y avait bien des voix. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent sans faire de bruits de la fenêtre ouverte.

**- Je te le jure Chloé ! Ton fils est incroyable ! Il maitrisait le Smog encore mieux que les Shadows eux même ! **(oui je sais, c'est Meï qui est allée jouer chez eux, mais moi j'ai décidée de modifier un peu :P)** - Et en plus, il s'amusait alors que pour avoir le Smog il faut être en colère. Il a même complètement changé la façon de penser des autres joueurs !**

**- Je savais que j'avais eu un fils exceptionnel, mais là je doit dire qu'il dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginé.**

**- Pour cause, il a eu la meilleure mère de la Galaxie**, conclu l'ancien entraîneur des Shadows en caressant la joue de Chloé.

**- Je ne craque toujours pas pour les footballeurs, Artégor.**

**- Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que je ne suis plus un joueur.**

Micro-Ice entraîna Sinedd à l'intérieur. Laissant sa mère redécouvrir ce qu'était qu'aimer.

**- On dirait que ton père adoptif craque complètement pour ma mère**, dit-il à Sinedd alors que ce dernier fondait ses lèvres.

**- Notre relation vire à l'inceste.**

**- Il n'y a aucun lien du sang**, expliqua le plus petit.

**- En plus d'avoir un corps magnifique il est intelligent ? Wow ! Je suis tombé sur la perle rare.**

**- Je ne te le fait pas dire**, répondit le petit attaquant en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le numéro onze de l'équipe.

**- Tu te rappel de ce que tu m'avait promis ?** demanda soudainement Sinedd.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'avais promis que, si j'arrivais à voler la vidéo et à la diffuser, j'aurais le droit à un Strip Tease privé**, murmura le grand brun en ponctuant chaque mots par un baiser dans le cou du plus jeune.

**- Ah oui ! Je m'en souvient**, sourit Micro-Ice.

**- Ce n'est pas tout. Tu as aussi précisé que tu serais déguisé en Kirby. **(passage rien que pour toi Wolf !)

**- Ah bon ?...**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon... Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.**

Micro-Ice repoussa Sinedd sur son lit. Le plus vieux se demanda ce qui passait par la tête du petit attaquant lorsque que ce dernier retira sa veste blanche, ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Rose.

Une chemise rose et un pantalon près du corps légèrement plus foncé.

**- J'ai pas trouvé mieux**, dit-il simplement en grimpant à califourchon sur Sinedd. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**- Laisse tomber le Strip et laisses toi déshabiller**, lui répondit le grand brun en agrippant ses cheveux pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>:D

Premier écrit sur la série Galactik Football, qui a bien plus à ma petit Kirby ;)

_(T'as vu, je t'ai fait une dédicace Kirbytienne à la fin _! _Rien que pour toi _:D)

J'espère que çavous a plus et que vous avez compris la différence des dialogues de la « vidéo » et des « spectateurs » ^^'

_(Au cas où : italique = vidéo ; pas italique = parole directe)_

Sinon, ne faites pas gaffes aux fautes qui pourraient s'être glissées dans le texte :'D

Ah, et les prénoms des parents de Micro-Ice sont tirés des romans **d'Anne Bobillard**, Les Chevaliers d'Emeraude

A TôtBien : )

**M**_J._


End file.
